They Call it a Second Chance
by I misheard you
Summary: Santana had never met someone that she wants to kiss and backhand simultaneously. Life has thrown her a ton of curveballs, but this ones coming fast. Quintana, g!p, AU!
1. Chapter 1

**They Call it a Second Chance**

_NIGHT from a railroad car window is a great, dark, soft thing broken across with slashes of light_

1. Intro

It's the howling of the train whistle and the clatter of the wheels against the track that threaten to make my head explode. Three hours on a train and my destination is nowhere.

Who would be surprised though? There was never an expectation. Before I was a thought, before I was an oops, before I was just another tick to mangle the reputation of a family that never was, I was nothing. I was a nothing destined to go nowhere other than where this train was taking me against my will. The shackles around my feet made that very clear.

At this point the scars from the binds on my hands and legs can say more about me in five minutes than my lips ever could. Luckily I'm the strong silent type.

The wheels come to a screeching halt. It couldn't be soon enough. The roaring of the engines is replaced with the throbbing in my head. I pierce my eyes shut for a moment in hope of relief. As the world outside dims I am trapped in my own head, and it's no less horrific than what awaits me. Luckily what's in my head are just memories. No matter how many times they play over and over in my mind I will never have to look them in the face again. At least there's some consolation in that.

I have lived behind the confines of iron bars longer than I care to acknowledge. Somewhere along the way, I have no idea where, I think I began to find them preferable. I always knew what to expect. They kept me in and kept everyone else out. Nobody could hurt me, and I wouldn't hurt anyone, unless they deserved it.

"Lopez!" I feel a rough hand grab my shoulder and drag me from my seat, breaking me out of my reverie. I flinch at the touch, so harsh and uncaring.

I am pulled to my feet and led into the frigid cold, clad in a blue sweat suit. The first thing that I register is the friction between my feet and the ground. A crunch. My steps are labored as I trudge along and my feet catch a chill. Snow. I have to keep my head tucked into my chest to avoid the whip and burn of the frosty air. It's only when I hear the guard growl out "we're here" that I lift my head.

For the first time in years I may be able to say that I'm surprised. The outside of the building looks rather

ordinary in comparison to the huge state juvenile correction facilities that I had frequented in the past. The fences are lower than I am used to, and the backdrop in calm and still. It was supposed to be a transitional housing option for delinquents on the wrong side of the law, who are aging out of the system. I, like every girl behind these walls am going to be released on my eighteenth birthday.

_Three months to go._

The routine of being processed into the system is no less humiliating than any other time. No less invasive. I have to open my mouth and eyes to have bright lights shined into them, I have to go pee in a cup to make sure that I am clean. I have to strip down to nothing and submit myself to a full cavity search... Like I said no less humiliating or invasive than any other time.

After my booking the journey to my destination was filled with long cold corridors and steep flights of stairs all bitten by cold, and made more gruesome by the slight whimpers that can be heard along the way. The cells are not enclosed by bars as I have been used to. They all have doors, which is both comforting and disconcerting.

I revel in the thought of having privacy, if even just for a second. On that same note is scares me. You can't see through doors. Doors hide secrets, and you never know what's going on on the other side.

...

"Alright Lopez" The guard says as she grips my arm. It's really the most human contact that I've had in months, short of fist connecting to face. "You're gonna be in room 367, roommate Fabray."

_Fabray. _I take a mental note for any complaints that would sure be lodged with, or about each other. I stand dumbfounded In front of the door, unsure of what to expect as the guard reaches for her keys. Moments feel like days as the lock turns. I am certain that I will be roomed with yet another gang banger who keeps a homemade shank under their pillow.

I brace myself for the worst because it has never crossed my mind to hope for the best.

"Sleep tight." The guard says as at long last she pulls the door open. I take a step inside as the. The door is slammed behind me and the keys turn locking me into my fate. At least for the next three months.

My eyes dart up as I suddenly realize I'm alone at the mercy of whatever psychopath they willed to pair me with this time. That's when my eyes meet a brilliant hazel. More soft than I would have expected to see in a place like this. And my surprise didn't stop girl was small and pale with flowing straw colored hair that looks like it has been kissed by the sun. He lips are full and fixed in a smirk as her eyebrow cocks itself toward me.

She is tucked in the corner of her bed clad only in a wife beater and the designated orange pants, despite the cold. One hand is resting on the book in her lap, and the other rests lazily on her stomach on what appears to be a small baby bump.

"Hey" a raspy voice billows out to me, which surprises me as much as the rest of her.

"H- hey." I stammer trying to keep my cool.

"You got a name?" She asks me with a devilish grin as her head lulls casually to the side.

"Santana, you." I feel my heart rock against my chest, threatening on beating out.

"Quinn. My name is Quinn."

* * *

Hi! So yeah that started out a little bleak, but it won't all be so angsty. Most of this story is actually written, this is just the short intro. Let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow! Thank you so much for the overwhelming response from the intro! No pressure now :|...The reviews, and follows, and favorites however really spurred me on. To be,honest I wrote the first seven chapters of this one day while I was sick. This story isn't written on a computer but all transferred because I don't have one at the moment. This just started as a writing exercise and while I feel like some of the creative decisions I made my be controversial I hope that you'll stick with me because I think the end result will be something beautiful. It is Quintana endgame, and the g!p while a bit odd was just something I did to challenge myself. It however will not be a prominent theme of the story. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! Because of the response this story got I'm really trying to go through it with a fine tooth comb so that I can do it all justice.**

* * *

_"Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up."_

_Thomas Edison_

2.

The lights cut out shortly after I got tucked into bed that first night. I didn't exchange anymore words with my roommate that night either.

I don't know if it was the long train ride or the stress of being moved yet again, but I slept like a baby.

"Fuck!" I shoot up in a cold sweat, my eyes darting around weary of what they would find. But then they met hazel.

"You snore like a trucker." The girl in the bed across from me muses. She is lying on her side facing me, with her hair tussled from a fitful nights sleep. For a moment I think she looks adorable, but I correct myself quickly. I don't know this girl.

"And you creep like one." I reply with feigned annoyance. I'm not going to let this her see anything less than the tough nobody fucks with that bitch side of me. That's probably the only reason why I'm this close to getting out of the system. Nobody tries to fuck with me, so I don't fuck with them. For the most part.

"Whatever" she rolls on her back and I can see the bump on her stomach shift as she reaches out her arms above her head. She makes me uncomfortable and curious at the same time. As she lets out an obnoxiously loud yawn I can't help but wonder what this girl is in for. Smuggling grandmas out of the nursing homes, or snuggling kittens to death are the only things that come to mind.

Without warning the lights click on and a bell sounds.

"What the hell!" I groan as I roll over clutching the pillow over my head

"Rise and shine." The girl across from me chirps "welcome to your life."

...

Soon after the bell sounds we are ushered out of our room and toward the showers. I'm thankful to see stalls with curtains, a definite upgrade from the facilities before, and very convenient for a person with my situation.

I take note of Quinn who has padded across the showers with another girl. A large, dark skinned girl for that matter. They joke with each other and a time or two I catch the girl stroke Quinn's stomach. For a moment a

feeling washes over me. A wave of jealously maybe? No. I've known Quinn for hours, if I use the term known loosely. Very loosely. And yet I can't help but let my eyes drift toward them.

I step into the shower and let out a small moan as the hot water begins to trickle out of the faucet. I take a deep breath as I put my head under the spray. For that moment I dare to relax. My body aches as I scrub myself top to bottom. I spent far too long with my arm chained to the bar of a train car, and ankles shackled together on the way over here.

Before I know it another bell sounds. We all redress and are ushered to a large dining hall where tons of girls are already hanging out and having rowdy conversation.

"Tray" a woman growls out at me from behind the counter as I make my way through the line.

I hold up my tray to her and it is met with a spoonful of grey slop, which she tosses a banana on the side of. I look down at the tray, and then back to the server. Literally it looks like somebody vomited on my tray.

"You gotta be kidding me. This isn't food." I can't hide my disgust as she shrugs and shoos me away. There are mysterious black particles sticking up from the grey mush. I'm fairly certain that something has died in my food, that or it's seasoned with pubes.

As I survey the scene in the dining hall it is no more and no less than I have come to expect from a state facility. I see a few girls sneaking forks into their jumpsuits and make sure to take note of them. Those are the girls you don't fuck with.

I know the drill, your first day you pick wisely. Where you choose to sit that day can dictate your entire term in a place like this. I scan the groups of Latin girls all clustered together talking wildly in Spanish, or the group of black girls who are making hard eyes at them... And then my eyes catch the group of white girls with their homemade tattoos trading smokes and pills under the table. Some of their heads are shaved.

I look at all of these girls and realize right then I can decide who I want to be... how different, how hard, how tough. This isn't my first time at the rodeo. I've just got to decide which cards I want to play. Just when I thought I made up my mind I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look to my right and inches from where I am standing I see a table that doesn't fit in with any of the groups I'd been considering.

"You gonna sit down or stand there with your jaw on the floor all day"

I look down at the table to find Quinn of course, and the black girl from the showers earlier. But this time they are joined by another girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail, and a brunette girl with an obscenely large nose.

Taking in this group of misfits I'm fairly fucking certain that I can do better. Way better. But something about that girl intrigued me, and hey what's three months anyway? I didn't need to find a group for status and protection. I can protect myself.

I feel hard eyes on me from the table of Latina girls as I sit down beside Quinn.

"Don't worry about them. They won't do shit. Before they know it I bet you'll be the head bitch they answer to." All of the other girls chuckle as they push their food around their plates.

"Santana, Mercedes. Mercedes, Santana." Quinn casually introduced waving her fork between us both.

"Hey" I nod over at the girl

Mercedes doesn't respond though. She just looks me up and down and kept on eating.

"Ahem!" The brunette coughs from beside Mercedes

I have to smirk when Quinn rolls her eyes.

"And that's Brittany... and Rachel. Santana's staying with me now."

"Oh so _you're _the bitch I got the boot for." Mercedes stares at me accusingly.

"What?" I ask not quite catching on.

"Calm down," Quinn speaks up cooly. I get the feeling she's the peacekeeper. She runs her hand through her choppy hair before she continues. "Mercedes _was _my roommate for the past few months until she mysteriously got moved out two days before you showed up."

"And do you know who the hell they had nerve to put me with? That crazy ho Jess. I kid you not, home bitch is crazy always up late at night talking about cutting bitches and shit and what the voices in her head tell her to do." Mercedes continues dramatically "Now I ain't the violent type but I got a little something under my pillow incase homegirl needs to get put in her place."

"I wonder why they swapped you like that?" Rachel muses as she takes a bite her her apple. Suddenly I realize all of their trays look like they came from a five star restaurant next to mine.

"Did our food not come from the same line or something?" I ask as I look at Quinn's plate of eggs and sausage and fruit. She even had a carton of orange juice next to her water. Quinn shrugs

"We trade" Brittany speaks up, much to my surprise her voice almost sounds whimsical.

"What do you trade them for?" I ask looking at the girls who have fallen silent in front of me

"Whatever they want." Brittany says simply.

"That's enough Britt. We don't even know this girl and you're up here putting us on blast." Mercedes cuts her off

"Yeah but she's got trustworthy eyes, kind of like a cat. They don't let me play with animals anymore." Brittany mutters under her breath and her eyes suddenly look far off.

I quirk a brow at the girl but Mercedes waves me off telling me I should just dismiss it. I get the feeling that there's something going on with these girls that they're not looping me in on. For now.

"Here" Quinn slides her bacon onto my tray and some her her fruit.

"Thanks but I'm alright." I stammer remembering the fact that she was hiding something under her jumpsuit.

"I'm a vegetarian."

...

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. So far I've learned lights come on around 7, and then we shower and have breakfast, and then go to classes for three hours, by that time it's around two, then we have our lunch hour, two hours of free time two hours of work, dinner, and then lights out.

Class had been uneventful as well. It's just me and the twelve girls in my hall. Less than half of them were even paying attention. The way the teacher was droning on I stopped listening after ten minutes.

I let my eyes cast their way over to my roommate who like myself couldn't have given two shits about what the teacher was saying. But she was working. She had some huge textbook in front of her that she is studying intensely. She seems focused. Everyone else seems to be contemplating murder suicide. We'll everybody except that Rachel girl I had met earlier. She was on the edge of her seat in the front of her class. She didn't even turn around when the girls in the back started tossing paper balls at the back of her head.

My eyes fall back to Quinn and I can't help but wonder what shes so focused on. Mercedes, who is sitting beside her keeps rapping her pencil against the table. Every now and then Quinn glares at her from the corner of her eye and rests her hand on top of the girl to stop the tapping. I must have been staring. Quinn looks up at me. Her eyes are playful as she uses her fingers to make an imaginary gun. She holds it up to the side of her head and pulls the trigger.

By the time lunch came around I was starving. Rolling my way through the line I looked down at the options in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize it looks almost edible. I approach the lunch lady, the same one as this morning. She gives me a lame expression as she slams a sandwich down in front of me.

"Jesus can I get like a piece of fruit or something too at least?" She just continues to stare tame, expression unchanged. "Whatever fuck it, fine!" I walk away.

"Oh wow Santana they gave you bread for lunch, how nice!" Brittany says as I sit down. I look up about ready to tell her off but she looks at me with a genuine smile. Her tray however was loaded with mini boxes of lucky charms and a chocolate bar.

"I think there's something in it..." Quinn reaches across the table and pulls back the top layer of bread to reveal a slice of cheese. She scrunched up her nose and flicks her eyes back up at me "I think the breads moldy though."

"The bitch is starving me out." I fume staring longingly at Quinn's chicken nuggets. She must have seen this because she tosses one onto my tray, but passes off the rest to Mercedes.

"You're just new. She just wants to see what she can get out of you. Get her something good and she'll get off your back. It's like a one time entry fee."

Brittany nods along with Quinn's words.

"Alright then. I'm all over it." Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn wink at Mercedes. Now I'm not certain what's up with these girls, but a few things come to mind.

...

Free time couldn't have come soon enough as I wandered back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. The beds are side by side and far more comfy than I have been used to. Quinn and I each have a small nightstand beside our bed, and a desk at the foot of them.

I groan as I roll over in bed. The ache still hasn't left my bones.

"The schedule is pretty obnoxious but you'll get used to it." I hadn't even seen her there, sitting cross legged in the corner of her bed the same as she had done last night.

I pull myself up to a sitting position to face the girl. My eyes trail to her belly and then back up to her face to see her wearing an amused expression.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" She asks still smirking as she points to her stomach

"No, I mean it's fine, I just wasn't expecting to have a... you know..."

"Pregnant roommate." She actually starts to laugh "Jesus you can't even say it." Her laugh falters for a second before she begins again "trust me, I couldn't either, but whoops."

I want to tell her that's a pretty big oops, but I keep my thoughts to myself. Besides, I feel myself start relaxing with the blonde.

"So who knocked you up then?" I can tell by her expression that I hit a soft spot, but I don't backtrack.

"Now that's quite a story." Her lips pursed together, but she didn't say anything else about the matter. "Anyhow, what are you in here for? I figure if I'm going to sleep comfortable I'm going to have to know that this child's life isn't threatened. You never know you could be like one of those crazy baby obsessed wack jobs that would like cut it out of me with a homemade shank and leave me to bleed out in this cell"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Bitches be cray." She says with a shrug through a throaty laugh. Just watching her gave me a warm feeling inside

"Sorry to disappoint you Q, but I'm not a baby snatching maniac. I don't think I've even ever touched a baby."

"Me either. They freak me out." She says as her eyes get big and she clenches her teeth together in a nervous grin. And I melt because I think that may be the cutest face I've ever seen. "No but really, what'd you do?"

Jesus what didn't I do.

"The first time I was in I think I was fourteen. I stabbed my foster brother in the leg. Twice."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Definitely."

She nods definitively. No judgement. "Okay, continue"

"So I was in for awhile then. I ran away after I got out and was living on the streets just doing dumb shit. Fifteen I was back in for armed robbery which is ridiculous because my piece wasn't loaded, but it turns out that the shop owners was... I wasn't holding the gun... It was my friend Puck. I just went along with him. I swear I didn't even know that he was packing until he whipped it out. They fired, we ran. They say the bullet grazed my arm and went right into Pucks chest. He made it, because he's Puck" I sigh as I continue "I swear when it all goes to shit it's just going to be him and the roaches. Anyway we both got locked back up. Mostly other than that it's just been petty shit like some theft and vandalism."

"Shit. Sounds like you've had a crazy time."

"Everybody goes through shit right?" Quinn nods silently in agreement "How about you? You look pretty all american for this place."

"Don't judge a book by its cover princess."

"Princess?"

"Yeah, princess. Anyway I got kicked out of my house when I was thirteen. My dad was-" she hesitates as though she's trying really carefully to choose her words "he's a pretty terrible guy, you know. The things that he would do weren't things that fathers are supposed to do to their daughters... My mom didn't believe me- and then when she caught him it was my fault."

I couldn't imagine anybody hurting this girl, let alone throwing her out onto the street.

"You know when you're a kid your parents are supposed to be the ones that love you, and I guess when they don't it's hard to imagine that anybody else will... So I just started acting out. I knew how to get guys attention, you know. I got a boyfriend who was much, much older. I thought he was the love of my life, we partied...used drugs,alot. Then I started working for him when I was gosh, probably like fifteen."

"What were you doing? Just selling drugs and stuff?"

She got quiet for a beat before she continued.

"Yeah, I mean mostly I sold for him... but I did some other stuff too. Stuff that I'm not proud of yanno? At the time I guess I just didn't really feel like I had a choice. He made sure that I didn't. It's not like I could go home."

"And this guy, he's the father of your baby?"

She meets my eye for a second before letting them drop to the hands she wrung together in her lap. She used the back of her hand to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye before continuing.

"I- uh, ... I got,pregnant while I was working for him ssssoooo..." It comes out sounding like question despite the degree of certainty in her voice. "I mean it could be, I- um yeah. I don't really know who the father of this baby is." She sucks in a deep breath. As she continues increasingly uneasy "I mean I may know but it wouldn't have been anybody that I could get in touch with even if I wanted to. I honestly didn't even know about it" she gestures to her belly "until I came here. I was booked for possession with the intent to distribute. That's how I landed in here."

I'm glad that she had diverted her eyes so that she didn't see my jaw hit the floor. Sure, everyone had their stories, especially in a place like this. I just never would have guessed. Quinn seems so strong and collected. I know if the roles were reversed I'd have gone mad. I've seen it time and time again though being in and out of these places. Girls with no other options.

"Sorry i don't mean to get all weird. I don't usually talk about this" She breathes out as she wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

We sit in silence for a moment. I can tell that she's waiting for me to speak, worried what I might have to say...

"My mom didn't know who my dad was." This causes her to look back up at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean but I didn't think bad about her for it. Shit happens, she made her share of mistakes. So many dads out there just suck anyway, and biology doesn't put food on the table. I think you should be able to love a kid even if it's not yours, you know? It's not their fucking fault. My mom met a guy, and he became my dad. He loved us."

"Do you see him still?"

"Nah, He died though when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry"

"It's cool."

She looks at me curiously as she lightly chews on her lip.

"How about your mom, where's she now?"

"Locked up or rotting away in a crack den for all I know. I know she's my mother but I could care less. I guess my point is Q that I could have loved her and forgiven her for anything if she tried. But she gave up on me and herself and that's why both of us are where we are right now."

I looked back over at Quinn after my rant and realized that she was crying.

She shook her head as she wipes away the tears with a small smile, but for whatever reason I really don't want to see her cry.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! What did I say."

"Nothing, Santana. Thank you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated and requests as well! This story is written but in revision so I can definitely accommodate some changes to make it better for the reader, and help me as a story teller. Thanks!**


	3. 3

**Hi, thank you for the reviews! It is really encouraging that people like this story. AN at the end!**

**-adult themes**

* * *

3.

"So you know what's on the list right?"

"It's just the normal shit Mercedes calm the down."

"I'm just trying to make sure that there are no slip ups. I don't feel like dealing with angry customers this week."

"Is Britt already down there?"

"She left about fifteen minutes ago with a headache."

"Alright we'll I guess it's showtime then."

I traipse over to the monitor at the door of the rec room.

"Ms. Fabray." He regards me, his eyes everywhere but my face

"I'm not feeling too well. I think it was something I ate." I bat my eyes at him. I could easily use the baby as an excuse, it just seems too cheap.

He looks at me knowingly, before sliding the door open.

"Thanks Ken." I smile at him and give him an innocent wave before I hurry down to the medical ward. Once I arrive they assign me to a bed. I wait for a few minutes. Nobody comes to check on me. It's a blessing and a curse that this place is so short staffed.

I choose my bed wisely, like always I go to the one immediately to the left of the window. Once I'm sure that I haven't won't be interrupted I reach under the flimsy mattress to produce a set of keys.

"Good girl Britt." It was almost too easy. But then again anyone would need a medical excuse as extreme as mine to get so much unquestioned, unsupervised time in the medical wing.

I tip toe down a short hall towards the bathrooms. But thats not where I'm heading. It really is a group effort, and I know right now Brittany is doing more than her fair share of the work. It's the nurses lunch hour, and she is busy keeping the afternoon guard distracted while I do my run.

Swiftly I slide the key into the door that appears just before the bathrooms. I step inside quickly. A few weeks ago I had been moments away from getting caught since the nurses had to come back to tend to a medical emergency.

I survey the room lined with bottles of prescription medicine. I've got to make quick work of it. I pull a couple of plastic baggies that I had swiped from the cafeteria from my bra and get to work. My fingers dance over the labels of the bottle as I search them out by name "hydrocodone, diazepam," I pour several pills from each bottle "trazodone, adderall... dexedrine. Got it!"

I shoved the bags back into my bra. Mercedes is going to be stoked. I got everything from the list and more. We'll be set for awhile. I place the key back under the mattress before heading back to my room.

Not too long ago I would have killed to have pills at my disposal like this. Hell I'd still be hooked on them if I hadn't ended up with a kid. The entire thing seems like a blessing and a curse.

"Hey." I greet Santana who is doing crunches on the floor of our room.

"Sup Mamí" She falls back against the floor. Her sweaty chest heaves as she try's to catch her breath. I can't help but perv on her tits as they rise and fall. I can't help it, they're pretty close to perfection.

"I got you something." I move to stand over her

"Oh yeah?" She asks as she pulls herself up to a sitting position and wraps her arms around her knees.

I have to admit I kinda have a soft spot for Santana since we talked the other day. I don't know I feel like she just gets me. She looks up at me expectantly, and I see her smirk when I reach into my bra. I toss a bag of pills onto her lap.

"What's this?" She held up the bag with a slight frown

"What does it look like?" I ask as I retreat to my bed. It wouldn't kill her to be at least a little bit grateful.

"I mean thank but these really aren't my thing." Her face twists up ad she looks over at me "they're not yours are they?"

"Jesus Santana no." I throw my hands up before I flip open my book. "They're for you to give to the lady in the caf. That way you can start eating off your own tray." I don't know why I jumped down her throat like that. Really she had done nothing wrong.

"Thanks Q." She finally said as she shoves the bag down her shirt. "So how'd you score this?" She asks. Obviously I'm not going to get any reading done.

"A lady never tells." I sing, she looks amused, but a bit concerned.

"Some girl came by here looking for you. She was in the room when I got back from the gym. Said her name was Layla."

Anger rose up inside of me, but I don't say anything. I can tell Santana was watching me to gage my reaction. I don't try to let on any.

"She say what she wanted?"

"No."

_Three years ago:_

_I feel. That's the only thing that I know. That is the only thing that I can think, ... Or have thought since forever. My brain is past the point of registering words. I process through words, touch... Desire. My eyes float to the ceiling to the fractured pieces of colored light that traipse off of the candles lit in the dim room._

_I allow my eyes to cast themselves backwards from where I lay on the floor. I lie in the pile of blankets that you could like to a nest. The sky presents itself fully to me flushes with hues of pink and orange. The sight captivates me until i see the sun begin to creep through the clouds._

_My body shivers as a breeze escapes into the small room, but I don't do anything to shield my body from the cold._

_"Hey." A voice breaks next to me drawling me back into semi consciousness._

_I go to speak but my mouth feels like sandpaper. I struggle to swallow, despite the feeling of bliss that rests deep in my bones. I open and close my chapped lips in hope of relief. As the stale air overtakes my lungs I can't help but feel like I'm floating. But I'm not floating up, I'm floating down. Does that make any sense? Can someone float down, or does that just mean they're sinking?_

_My brow furrows, discontent by the reality that is seeping through my haze._

_"Babe." I feel rough lips on my neck and a stubble that burns it's way along to my mouth. I simultaneously moan into and cower away from the touch. "I want you." The voice beside my growls into my ear. The body beside mine invades my senses with the aroma of half smoked cigarettes and a week long bender that hadn't left time for a shower._

_His kisses become more urgent as he turns onto his side to gain more access to my body. He pushes his hard on into my side as he props himself on one arm._

_"Ross, I'm just coming to babe. I'm just wana ride this thing out-" my voice is raspy, but recognizable._

_"I ain't Ross baby."_

_Alarm should sound in my head, but instead the only thing I process is exhaustion. This, again. I cock my head toward the individual who's hands were freely roaming my chest, and eye fucking every last inch of me._

_I take in his long beard and ponytail. His eyes are soft despite the tattoos branded under them. I have woken up to far scarier sights. _

_"He said that we can have some fun you and me." His voice growls out as his hands snake their way downwards to my panties. "Besides, I got something for you." His hands toy above my panties as he reaches for something. My vision remains slightly blurry but I do feel him press something to my lips. I let them part slightly as he pushes something inside._

_My younger rolls lazily around the pill in my mouth. I struggle to swallow but it's okay because next he hold a bottle to my lips. It burns as it goes down but I gulp greedily, anxious to float away from the world again. _

_"There you go girly." He urges more of the liquid down my throat. I feel myself slip away just as his hand slides into my pants. _

...

Santana is beaming when she arrives at the dinner table. She has actually been served something that doesn't look twice regurgitated. I smile to myself as I eat silently. I ignore Mercedes eyes on me.

"You okay there Britt?" I ask flicking my eyes up to the girl with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah" she's breathes out as she dreamily rests her chin on her hands. Her eyes, and mind are elsewhere though. I follow her train of sight across the cafeteria to where I see Mike, the tall Asian guard, and object of Brittany's affection.

It was trouble from the beginning. Fucking around with authority has never ended up well for girls like us.

...

"Thanks for that earlier Q" Santana looks over to me from where she is stretching out on the floor before bed. As she pulls one of her arms across her chest to stretch her should I see what must be the wound from where the bullet grazed her. From the looks of the wound swollen and elevated she was seriously down playing her injury or they did a shit job fixing her up. I'd assume both.

"No worries." I smile over at Santana as she climbs up into the windowsill. She props her feet so that her body is horizontal across the window. She crosses her arms over her chest as the moonlight floods her face.

"You really not going to tell me where you got all those pills though?" She looks at me pointedly. I can't decide whether she knows that I jacked them... But then again I can't also figure out why I care.

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna tryn' bust up your game. I'm just new here, I need to figure out what's what. Feel me Mamì?" The look on her fav did almost genuine.

"How long?" I ask her after a beat

"How long till what?" She turns to face me fully, coking a brow

"Till you get out of here?"

"Three months, you?" I nod

"I've got six. The kid in four." I say my voice more shaky than I intended. "They, um, the say that they can help me find a place when I get out. You know somewhere that the baby and I can go."

She doesn't respond as she goes to stare out the window. She knows as well as I do that we shouldn't put our faith in the systems. Shouldn't play all of our cards in one hand. I'm doing what I can while I'm inherent rid set myself up, but other than that what other choice do I have?

"You and Mercedes seem... close." Thankfully she changes the subject

"She's family."

She nods understanding. She couldn't possibly think that there's something going in with Mercedes and I could she?

"And Britt and Rachel? What about them?"

"They're family too. Rachel's been here forever in and out at least."

Santana chuckles to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I just wouldn't have pegged meeting a girl like that in here."

"Well if you knew her a little better it'd all make sense." I nod at Santana in confirmation. She'll see it I know. Rachel has been in solitary more than any of us, maybe except for Britt. "Why do you think nobody fucks with her. She pretty much screams walking target. No, that bitch is crazy."

"What'd she do?"

I smiled inwardly to myself. There's this prevailing quality in the Rachel that drives her to always be the best. Everything has has to be perfect, if it isn't her fairy tale she'll eliminate what's in her way. That's what she told me at least.

"Arson...serial arson."

"Fucks sake, really?" The excitement behind Santana's eyes is tangible as she rolls back onto her heels and looks at me slack jawed.

"Britt told me she set fire to her high school glee teachers car when she found out he was getting married to her guidance counselor her freshman year. They also say that she burned down her birth mothers music studio, among,other things. Rumor has it shed never run. She was always caught just standing there watching it burn. She said that it made her feel cleansed."

Santana smiles to herself.

"Fiery. Sounds like my kind of girl."

And with that I feel my heart deflate.

_"Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up."_

_Thomas Edison_

* * *

**A bit of a filler chapter but also kinda setting the stage for the story. You will know a lot more about the characters and their pasts. ALSO Orange is the new black?! This story is totally not based on that and I haven't seen it all BUT I love what I did. It's complete brain candy for this story as well, what's not already written at least. The next two chapters are a lot lighter though. Let me know what you think! I'll put the next chapter up soon, thanks for reading!**


	4. 4

**I tried to make this one lighter... :). A lil fluff.**

* * *

4.

"I don't want to goooooooo"

"Sorry baby girl but you don't have a choice!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She looks up at me with pure rage, hair standing up I'm all directions

"What are you five? And yeah, I can. You're my cell mate so that makes you my bitch." My hands are on my hips in full mom mode.

She is gripping her pillow to her chest as she lies in the fetal position "First of all this is not a cell per-say , and second of all even if it were what would make you think that _I'm _**_your _**bitch?!"

"Because I don't bottom Mamì." I say with a shrug.

"Ughhhh your so annoying. I told you I'm fine!"

"Q, you've been throwing up for three days."

"I just need to sleep it off."

"That pass expired yesterday."

"Since when do you make the rules?"

"Since forever. Girl you look a pale ass mess. Don't make me get Mercedes"

"You better not." Her eyes get big, but I don't bluff.

"You better believe I will!"

As if on cue Mercedes walks past our room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She asks with her hands on her hips as she walks into the room. I cross my arms with a satisfied smirk as I watch Quinn roll over letting out a long groan. There is no way she's getting out of this now.

"She's been sick for the past three days and I'm pretty sure that she has a fever but she won't go to the medical wing." Mercedes gives me a once over before starting in on Quinn

"Girl get yo' ass up." Mercedes said taking a pillow from my bed and hurling it at Quinn. It hits her square in the face.

"For fucks sake I told you that I'm fine."

"I'm really not concerned about you, you're grown you do what you want. You need to go check on my godchild."

"God child?!" Quinn asks turning so she's splayed in her back. She is sweating profusely but is under a pile of blankets. She has huge bags under her eyes.

"We can discuss that later. You gonna have baby daddy over here walk you down to medical or do you want me to call for a wheelchair?"

"You wouldn't." Quinn growls but only one word hung in my ears

"That's what I thought." Mercedes barks back

"Baby daddy?" I scoff at Mercedes who gives me a knowing look before turning back to Quinn.

"You're not going to come?" Quinn asks suddenly sounding exhausted

"No you're running up my blood pressure with this foolishness. I'm gonna go kick it with Brittany. Shes on some leprechaun hunt. I'm trying to find me a pot of gold. Besides, you're in good hands. Good luck!" She pats me on the shoulder and turns on her heels to leave.

I turn to Quinn, arms still crossed and give her a pointed look.

"Up. Now."

I've been here three weeks and to say that Quinn and I have gotten close would be an understatement. She always gives me edible food during mealtime, which I took full advantage of after learning that because she is pregnant she eats off a special menu which is apparently unlimited. And every morning just like the first I wake up and she's just lying there watching me, like she's waiting for me. At lunch last week we sat so close to each other that our thighs were touching under the table. I felt a pooling in my stomach and a hardness forming between my legs. It only grew when her hand snaked down to rest beside mine on the bench and her pinkie timidly began to stroke my hand. It was only the first morning that I was able to take a hot shower.

"Fine." Quinn submits as she rises up on shaky legs.

She looks terrible. I mean don't get me wrong she's still gorgeous, but she looks frail and worn out.

"Shoes." She doesn't resist when I help her slip them on. "Let's go" I hold my arm out to her

She rolls her eyes dramatically but pushes past me.

"I can walk by myself Santana."

"If you say so Q." I don't want her to feel completely infantile.

It's a long slow journey to the medical ward. I walk cautiously beside her as she makes her way on unsteady feet.

Once we get to get to the medical ward they admit in her right away.

"San?" She asks as they lead her back into her room "do you mind-"

I knew exactly what she was asking so I get up and followed right behind her.

"Well it looks like you have managed to come down with the flu." The doctor said as he reenters the room after her initial check up. Quinn nods from the edge of the medical table. "So I'll be issuing you some antibiotics and do a quick ultra sound and then you can go back to your room and get some rest. You also have to make sure that you're drinking a lot of fluids."

"An ultrasound?" Quinn asks uneasily

"Yeah, we're just going to do a little check up on the baby too. You're a little small for five months, so I just want to check everything out." The doctor seemed nice enough but Quinn looked like she was going to be sick. "Now if you just lie back for me" Quinn did as she was told despite the panic in her eyes. I don't know if the doctor noticed or just chose not to care but he proceeded. At first Quinn shrunk away from his touch. I can't help but to think they should have given her a female doctor.

" I can go if you want me to."

She shook her head no, and instead reached for my hand. As I took it that tingly feeling came back and overwhelmed me assaulting my senses. She took a sharp intake of breath, she must have felt it too... but I was broken out of my thought by a strong thumping sound that invaded the room.

"Alright, I got a pretty good picture."

I raise my head to the screen to see a blurry picture of Quinn's baby.

"Is that the heartbeat?!" My ears perk up as I stare at the screen slack jawed.

"Yes it is."

I grip Quinn's hand even tighter. "And the head?!" I point to the screen with my free hand. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Yes Santana that's the head." The doctor is laughing at me but I don't care. Quinn herself is staring at the screen with an expression that I cannot read.

"She looks perfect!" The doctor says softly with a smile.

"It's a girl?!" I ask turning to Quinn excitedly

"Apparently..." Quinn raises her brow in just as much in shock as I am

"Oh shit..." The doctor said. "I figured you knew."

...

_One year ago_

_I lounge on the couch with my legs sprawled over the edge as I bring the bottle to my lips again. My head fills with a drunken haze which only serves to subdue the hangover from yesterday. I run my hand through my hair, still damp from my shower. It smells like gardenia, the sent stands out starkly against the smoke that billows out of the joint between my lips. _

_This is where I find my peace, alone with my thoughts I feel like myself. I roll my ankles lightly, sore from a hard day at the shop. Puck had us working under cars all day. Although I just showered I can't help but feel that I have years of grease permanently caked on my skin. We lifted three cars, and made a pretty solid profit once we turned them over to Pucks guy. Lucky for us because rent is due._

_I hear the screen door creak open and then slam shut. Slowly I creak my eyes open for them to fall on the brown haired girl in front of me._

_"Hey." I say to the girl that stands awkwardly at the foot of the couch_

_"Hey." She replies. I notice that she is gripping the doorframe and her face looks pale. _

_"Are you alright?" I ask pulling myself into a sitting position and pulling my knees to my chest. She just nods and swallows heavily. Her head lulls a little too far down before she raises it again. _

_"No, no you're not." I place the bottle of tequila on the floor and raise myself to my feet, praying that my hangover would not betray my balance. Slowly I lead the other girl to the couch, my hand on her lower back. "Talk to me." I urge the girl as we sit_

_"I can't Santana." She shakes her head frantically_

_"You have to." I take a deep breath as I look at the disheveled sixteen year old girl in front of me. Her blue eyes are red and bloodshot, and her face keeps going white to green. "Marley, did somebody hurt you? Was it Jake?" I ask familiar with the Puckerman temper, although I never could imagine Jake raising a hand to the girl. That is why she left home after all._

_"No." Now. Tears are flowing down her face and as much as she wipes them away she can't stop them "I thought you'd be at the shop with Puck."_

_"Please Marls, just tell me what happened." I plead with her further putting a hand on her knee, but she quickly shoves it away. _

_"Don't touch me" I was taken aback by her words, but she sighs deeply "want to know what happened Santana?!" She looks at me, eyes hard and cold_

_"Please" I plead not being able to see my best friend in this state _

_"You fucked me up." She says through gritted teeth as her hands wring themselves in her lap_

_"What?" I inch away from her on the couch_

_"I just just left the clinic."_

_I pale as the realization washes over me. But it wasn't possible, was it?_

_"Okay..." I reply lamely from behind my furrowed brow. "We can figure this out. I mean Jake will be pissed, but he knows that we're just friends... And puck... Jesus Puck is going to kill me, but I'll be there for you whatever you need I'll-" my minds racing when she cuts me off_

_"Shut up Santana!" She screams running her hands furiously though her hair_

_"Wha-"_

_"I said shut the FUCK UP!" She takes a deep breath before continuing "it's gone."_

_"What do you mean it's gone?" I ask, now feeling paranoid for an entire other reason_

_"I went to the clinic today. I got it taken care of." Marleys voice is broken as she speaks, but I am torn between hugging and slapping her_

_There is a long heavy silence before I continue. The setting sun continues to dim the room._

_"So let me get this right." I speak slowly "You got rid of my fucking kid which I didn't even know about it and couldn't even have the decency to fucking tell me about it?!"_

_"I'm telling you no_w! Im_ just a kid Santana! What am I going to do with a baby? What would you do with a kid huh? You're wasted half of the time anyway. It's not like I can depend on you, clearly!" Marley gestures to the bottle of tequila as she flies to her feet_

_"Oh so this is MY fault?" I hurl back "fuck that Marley we were both drunk that night alright. You climbed into my bed!"_

_"You were in Jakes bed!"_

_I do concede that point. We were all wasted that night. _

_" Well you weren't fucking confused when you were screaming my name." I growl throwing a finger in her face_

_"Jesus Santana." She falls back onto the couch with her head in her hands. "I could_n_'t do that to Jake. I've already been terrible enough to him."_

_"You could've just told him it's his." I suggest, knowing its pointless at this point_

_"And ruin his life with a kid that's not even his? He's such a good guy, sure he'd stand by me... And trust me. I thought about it, but the dates don't even match up. It just never would have worked..."_

_I reach once again for the bottle of tequila as her words sink in. I introduced Marley and Jake. He new we'd been on a couple of dates, but ended up as better friends. After the night she and I spent together it was months before she and Jake got together...like that._

_Those thoughts though paled in comparison to the fact that I would've had a baby, and I wasn't given a choice in the matter. I've lost enough family as it is, and now I've lost what would have been my child._

...

"Did you take your meds Q?"

"Yes mom."

"Just checking!" I hold my hands up in surrender

"Hey San?" She says. She's curled up in the bed in a tiny ball clutching her pillow to her chest.

"What's up?"

She looks up at me from that little ball and searches me out with desperate eyes.

"...I don't feel good."

I know she's feeling like shit but I can't help laughing. How can someone be so adorable and infuriating?

"I've been trying to tell you that for the past 72 hours." I say between giggles

"No fair you can't laugh at someone when their sick!" She whines from the bed. She still looks a mess, but luckily she's getting some color back.

"you have the flu Mamì, you're not terminal."

She pouts in response.

"Will you lay with me?" It comes out almost as a whisper, in fact it does.

"What was that?" I ask again

"Will you lay with me?"

I hesitate for a second. Flirting with Quinn is one thing, hands brushing is another. Lying in bed together is a whole new territory entirely. Sure I have feelings for her, and maybe she has them back but she doesn't know _everything _about me.

"Please?" She asks sticking out her bottom lip. She is adorable and I can't deny her, even if there's a chance it can ruin everything.

"Alright scoot your ass over Mamì." She beams up at me. I think it's the first time that I've seen her smile all day.

"I win!" Quinn sings as I slide in beside her.

"How could you not? You're in bed with me."

"You sound pretty confident Lopez."

"I've had rave reviews." I wink at her.

I will my body to keep itself under control as she snuggles into my side.

* * *

**Thank you ask always for the feedback! I figured I'd put this up because I'm going to be pretty busy the rest of the week. Leave a review and let me know what you think ;)! I'll post more as soon as I can!**


	5. 5

5.

"Morning sleepy." I greet the girl beside me that is mashed between my expanding stomach and the wall. A twin bed is not suited for two people. Especially not one that's in my state. But Santana didn't mind.

"Huh?" She wiped her eyes as she turned over to face me

Santana is always adorably confused in the morning. Confused and grumpy. I watch it register on her face where she is. Last night all that we did was sleep. It had been nice. I've never fallen asleep in someone's arms and felt safe before.

"Ey San?"

"Yeah Q?"

I chuckle to myself as I cautiously choose my words.

"You're morning woods poking the baby."

Alright, probably could have chosen better words because her eyes pop open and she goes to sit up as she stammers nothing's.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Q." Her bed head is epic, literally and figuratively if you know what I mean, and I can't help but grin at her.

"No worries." I shrug. "So are you going to lay back down orrrrr..."

I look at her as a realization dawns on her as she looks at the tent in her pants, and then back at me. I already know. Also, I'm not freaked out.

"You knew?"

"Since day one."

"You didn't say anything."

"Why would I? You don't know what's between my legs."

"I'm pretty sure I know. It woulda been hard to end up in your state otherwise. If you want me to though I can check it out for myself." She wiggles a brow my way

"Go right in ahead" I nod down toward my pelvis and the other girls eyes bug out of her head. Apparently five minutes in and today is already too much to process.

"Wait what?!"

"Called your bluff!" I tease the girl as I roll out of bed. I knew that she wouldn't do it. But that doesn't mean I wish she hadn't.

"You really couldn't think of anything better to say than your morning woods poking the baby? Those words, mind you, are horrifying to wake up to."

I give her a throaty laugh and shrug.

"Cock just sounded too dirty."

And with that the shower bells went off.

"Hey Q?" She called me as I spin toward the doors.

"How'd you know?"

I smirk the look back over my shoulder at her.

"You'd pitched quite a tent in bed the first morning."

"Gross Q" Santana furrows her brow, but I notice has made no move to cover herself.

"It's true. And besides you're hot, and what you've got between your legs is quite the commodity around here. They probably didn't want anymore girls in this place ending up like me. Really though, why do you think the put you in here? But I don't give a fuck what's between your legs Santana. I'm just glad I got to you before Brittany did." I see her jaw literally hit the floor. She's still sitting in the middle of my bed with her hair an absolute disaster and sleep caking her eyes. She's adorable "Get up San. You need a cold shower."

And with that I head to the showers leaving a confused, disheveled girl sitting on my bed grinning like a fool... But man did she pitch an impressive tent.

...

"How do you know?"

"I just know!"

"Oh my _god _you two!" Mercedes groans

"I'm just saying that maybe, just maybe the baby wants the bacon and you don't know it." Santana is moving her hands wildly with a fist full of bacon.

"Santana do you not understand what being vegetarian means? I don't want the bacon, the baby doesn't want the bacon, _nobody _wants the bacon." She's trying my patience, but in the cutest way.

"I want the bacon." Brittany pipes up.

"Here!" I literally snatch the bacon from Santanas fist and throw it across the table at her. Hormones.

"I'm just saying!" Santana holds her hands up in surrender before grabbing a piece of bacon off of Brittany's tray.

Santana has been great. A little too great. I just don't want to get used to having her around. This place is all so temporary. Also, there are other things that I have my mind on right now...

"I'll be right back." Say as I head across the cafeteria. I feel eyes on my back and I know their Santana's.

"You just going to shoot daggers at me all day or do you have something to say?" I approach the table where a young Latina girl, maybe a year younger than me is sitting.

Her hair is slicked back in a tight ponytail and she looks up at me with hard eyes.

"You know what I want."

"That's not my problem, you're not good for it."

"I'll hit you back I promise."

"You gotta find somebody to spot you what you owe me from last time first. You know we don't work on credit. So the next time you feel like staring me down across the cafeteria you'd better have something to say."

I make my way back to the table but nobody says anything. Mercedes looks at me knowingly. It will have to be a conversation for later.

...

"You should have known better than to pull a stunt like that in front of all of those people." Mercedes started. I already knew that I was in for a lecture though.

"She owes me three hundred dollars Mercedes and that's not chump change."

Mercedes and I had snuck down to a corner of the basketball court and dipped off into a corner. I stare off through the high fences that face the abandoned highway and allow the cinder block wall to keep my body upright. I'm exhausted.

"So what the hell are you gonna do, shake her down for it?"

"You act like this is just my deal Mercedes. We're all in. Yeah maybe I need the money more than you do but it comes back on all of us. And I know she was the one who lifted that bag that went missing. Santana told me that she saw her snooping around the room."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do, shake the bitch down? I mean I can scare her, hell I'll even fuck her up but it won't do anything about the money."

"Ugh." I groan as I let myself collapse against the basketball court. I still don't feel totally well but the walls in there were beginning to feel like they were closing in on me. "I just feel like I have no time you know? I get out of here in six months and this kids coming even sooner."

"Yeah but what good will you be to that kid if you're locked back up. They don't have to release you when you turn 18, they could just transfer you to another facility and then you kiss your life goodbye."

I have to chuckle at the irony of it all.

"I did that a long time ago."

When I was kicked out my my parents house I was fourteen, and god was I naive. I thought that my dad creeping into my room late at night after mom had gone into her wine coma was the worst of my worries. Looking back I didn't realize how good I had it... It was better to have one guy to push off my back than my boyfriend, and whoevers plaything he wanted to make me. But how fucked up is that though?

"So," Mercedes turns to me lighting up a cigarette. "What's going on with you and baby daddy?"

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Will you stop calling her that?"

"She may as well be the way that she fawns all over you." Mercedes takes a long drag of her cigarette

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I feel red creeping up to my cheeks

"Girl you're a lie."

I smirk and roll my eyes at my best friend.

"You know you're into her." I squint up at my best friend just as she exhales a long trail of smoke. She tries to waft it away. Cigarettes after all are considered contraband.

"And what's it to you?" Mercedes inhales deeply pleased at my concession.

"I just want to see my girl happy is all."

"I'll be happy when bitches give me my money." I fume, though there was really no energy behind it

"Quinn." She checks me

"Sorry."

...

_Two days later_

"What are you gonna do when you get out of here?" I ask the girl lying beside me.

The room is completely silent and I can see a glimpse of the moon hanging in the corner of our tiny window.

"I don't know really. I guess I'll just do the normal stuff. Find a job, somewhere to live... Try to stay on the right side of the law for once. Love on Giovanni."

"Giovanni," suddenly my heart sunk like it was weighted to a ton of bricks "is that your boyfriend?" I ask stupidly, but I couldn't help myself. I hadn't even thought to consider that Santana wasn't single. It's a long shot anyway, I have other things I have to think about.

"Phahaa." She shakes her head through her throaty laugh "god no, he's my Pitt bull."

Now I feel even more stupid. I know that Sans never told me that she's into girls, but I just kind of assumed. I can't imagine a guy that could handle her.

"What kind of job would you get?"

"I don't know. I'm not picky, I'm just winging it."

"Are you scared?"

I feel her shrug beside me. Her skin burns against mine, my want for her becomes tangible as I clasp my legs tightly together to try to relieve some of the tension.

"Not really. Are you?"

"I'm terrified. I mean it's not just me that I have to worry about, you know." I confess "I mean I'm lucky that I'm getting to keep her."

"What do you mean getting to keep her?"

"You know places like this San, girls like us. We're not meant to be mothers."

"You can be whoever you want to be Q."

She says earnestly. I don't think I've ever known a perfect moment, but I think it would feel something like this.

"You think so?" I ask turning my head to face her. When I did I found her face just inches from mine.

"I do."

Our eyes stay locked for what feels like an eternity. My hand goes up to capture her face lightly. I swear I can feel the burn of her blush on my fingertips, and her breath hitch as her heart pounds violently with mine. In a moment of courage, or blind stupidity I close the gap between up.

Her lips are more than anything I can imagine, like fire and ice all wrapped up in one. Her lips work against mine torturously slow. I would beg for more of her if my mouth weren't so occupied. Hell I don't know if I could speak if I tried. I was drunk off of her kiss.

"Mmm" I moan as her erection presses against my side. She uses that opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth. I want to feel her everywhere.

I feel her pull back from the kiss but I follow her lips not wanting to let them go. Finally we separate for no other reason than to breathe.

She looks at me in shock, lips fully and throbbing from the kiss. I wanted to pull her back into me and keep her there. But first I needed some sort of reaction because right now she just looks dumbfounded, and suddenly I feel self conscious. Was it just me that felt that? I didn't ever know a kiss could be that good.

My clumsy hand pulls back from her face and falls to my lips.

"Was that okay?"

Her response is to grab me by the back of my neck and pull my lips back to hers. It was possessive, and I feel like I'm on the brink of flooding my pants.

"Yeah Q. That was okay."

She reaches up and grabs my hand in her own, and a lazy smile breaks out on her face.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews/follows/favs. I just wanted to throw it out there that while Santana may seem pretty soft so far that will change. A lot of twists and bumps and lovin coming up! Please let me know what you think! **


	6. 6

**Hi! Thank you for all go the reviews from the last chapter. This ones pretty short but I think you guys will enjoy it. Shout out to dazed for always letting me know what she thinks. Longer a.n at end end! **

**Rated:M**

* * *

6.

"Oh sick! How the hell did you score an iPad? Is there wifi in here?!" I ask as I bound into the room. I had used the first free hour of the day to work out per usual. I give Quinn a quick kiss before hopping in bed next to her. "Why is someone screaming? Is it a horror movie?!"

"Jesus Santana you smell like a foot."

"Haven't showered yet." I ignore Quinn whose nose is turned up at me. I catch her roll her eyes. "No really, what are you watching."

"The Joy of Childbirth: Labor to Delivery." Quinn recited, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at a rather gruesome image on the screen. I turn my eyes there as well.

"Jesus what the hell is going on?!"

"...I think her vagina is getting murdered." Her face contorts in horror

"Amanda Bynes style?"

"Yeah." Quinn keeps her eyes fixed on the screen

"She looks so pissed." The woman is shouting and crying. She's in agony

"Wouldn't you be? Her vagina is getting ripped open."

"I feel like they should show this stuff to kids like before the have sex you know? This entire thing is an advertisement for abstinence." I muse

"Thanks San." Quinn grimaces at the screen "This is like watching a train wreck."

"I feel like we need popcorn or something..."

"How are you always thinking about food?"

"Ew ew ew". We gag at the same time turning away from the screen

"So that's what crowning means..." Quinn gasped

"I just don't understand how it just opened up like that."

"They cut it."

She turns to me wide eyes. We both share a blank expression.

"No!" I gasp

"Yeah!" Quinn looks at me nodding furiously before we both turn back to the screen. "Christ. I can't. I'm just going to tell her I watched it. Ignorance is bliss." I nod silently beside her

"But you didn't even get to the ending!" I whine as she shuts it off.

"I'm pretty sure that somewhere after that horrible massacre of her womanhood there will be a baby. And it will look gross because you saw what it just came out of. The end."

"You're adorable when you pout." She rolls her eyes as I lean in and kiss her

"Gross!" She pushes me away. "You, shower NOW!"

When I get back from the shower Quinn is in bed fast asleep. We have about an hour until we have to go to our assigned "jobs". Quinn's job was relatively easy and reserved for people less physically inclined. She is in charge of laundry. I on the other hand have the lovely chore of dish duty. Theres an early crew and late crew so when I go in I basically clean all of the dishes and spaces used after dinner is prepped. The second crew goes in and cleans up after it is served.

"Rise and shine Mami." I whisper as I pepper kisses all over her face

"What do you want?" She groans rolling over.

"I want you." I whisper in her ear as I lean over her, careful to avoid the bump.

She cracks her eyes open with a smile and allows me to capture her lips with my own. I'm sure that I could have a million kisses with this girl and each one would drive me wild. She lets out little whimpers as she works her lips against mine.

"You feel so good." I tell her eliciting a small moan.

Quinn pulls back from the kiss stares at me with intensity through her hazel eyes that suddenly get dark and cloudy. She grabs my hand in her own and moves it between our bodies. She doesn't break eye contact as she slips our hands under the waistband of her pants.

"This," she breathes out as she takes our hands further down "is what you do to me."

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding as she presses my hand against her soaking panties.

"Jesus you're wet."

"I was dreaming about you." She stares me down, expression dead serious. "I want you to fuck me."

It wasn't a request. It was a command and the sex dripping from her voice was all of the permission I need.

"But the baby-"

"Will be fine." She cut me off. "But I won't be if I don't have you inside me." She worked my hand harder against her center. "I need you so bad it hurts."

I capture her lips in my own and melt into her. I use my hand that wasn't busy working her to grab her by the back of the neck and pull her in closer. I felt her moan against my lips, I know there's no going back. We stay like that for some time just exploring each other until it dawns on me that we'll be late for our jobs, and that never goes over well.

Pulling her in for a deep kiss I shove two finger roughly inside of her. My mouth against hers stifles her scream as her head rolls back.

"Fuck Mamì you're so tight" I growl in her ear as I hold her body close to mine "take off your shirt." I command keeping my fingers buried deep inside of her.

"I don't want to." Quinn pants barely keeping it together

"Off!" I repeat stilling my fingers which causes her to let out a whine and buck herself toward my hand.

I look at the girl below me, so gorgeous lying there flushed her lips slightly parted and her eyes all hazy. She looks at me trying to figure out my next move. I lean back on my knees and pull my white fitted t shirt over my head. She grins as her eyes rake over my body. And then I reach down to the hem of her shirt. Her hand goes to mine to stop me but I push it away.

She's nervous for me to see her, but I don't care. I just want her to know she's beautiful. She sighs and allows me to remove her top. She has absolutely _nothing _to be ashamed of. Her breasts are perky full. The bump looks a little out of place on her slender stomach, but its cute. I like it. By the time I trail my eyes back up to meet hers, she was beat red, and biting her lip like I've seen her do so many times.

"You're amazing" I tell her as I lean down to capture her nipple lightly in my mouth. I let my tongue work it's way around it with the sound of her moaning urging me on. He eyes are on me the entire time.

I slide down the bed and remove her bottoms. And then it struck me this was actually happening. Life has thrown me plenty of curve balls but I would do it all again if I landed right back here. Her eyes drifted down to my pants I had yet to remove. I smirk. She has no idea what she's in for. With that thought in mind I pull my pants to the floor and present myself to her for the first time.

"Jesus Santana" she says as she stares at my cock. It's long, smooth, and unusually thick. "How on earth do you hide that?" Her face contorts in confusion. It's adorable

I chuckle at her reaction.

"You do make it kind of difficult."

All of the sudden I can see the apprehension on her face. I lean and whisper into her ear

"I'll work you up to it Mami" and with that I and give her a deep kiss. I feel her apprehension melt away so I used that opportunity to my slip two fingers back inside of her. I work her like that for a few minutes spurred on my the sea of expletives tumbling out of her mouth. I add another finger as I pound into her roughly.

"You curse like a sailor babe."

"I need to feel your cock inside of me."

I pump into her with my fingers a few more times before pulling out.

"Open your legs" I command as I move to settle between them. I look down and take in the sight of her bare pussy shamelessly soaked and spread for me . She was ready. I run my dick through her folds up and down again a few times. Her reaction is priceless as she moans and tosses her head back. She likes to be teased, but watching her like this has me about ready to explode. Without warning I push my way inside of her.

I can tell the size was a bit much for her by the way that her face twists up just a bit, but she nods signaling me to continue. She was so tight , and she felt amazing. I pumped into her slow at first but pick up the pace quickly. I want to tell her that she's beautiful and she looks so hot with me inside of her, but we can't be too loud, and the banging of the bed against the wall was probably already giving us away.

Quinn's body begins to tense up and I know that she is on the brink. I pin down her wrists at her sides as I slam into her harder.

"San" she moans as she throws her head back I move to rest my lips against her ear

"Are you going to cum for me Mami" I assault her exposed next with my lips the only reply I got was another chorus of expletives. "cum for me"

And just like that she crashed into her peak. I make sure to ride her out hard. I felt her flood around my cock and her pussy clamp in a vice grip around me.

"Christ" I growl as I push into her one last time my dick pumping ropes of my seed inside of her. Breathless I pull myself dick out of her followed by a trail of cum.

We lay beside each other on our backs in silence trying to catch our breath.

"I'm sorry." Is the first thing that can muster when I finally catch my breath.

"For what?" Quinn asks trapped in her post sex spell.

"I was going to pull out." She cocks her head to look at me

"Are you worried I might get pregnant?" She says it with such a straight face it takes a second to register

"You dork." I tease I turn over on my side so I can face her fully. She's doing her pretend pout, and yet I'm shamelessly whipped. "Lucky for you dorks are my thing."

"Dorks huh?" She asked raising her eyebrows seeming rather amused

"Yeah. And milfs."

"Okay, you're done." I give her a broad grin, but it's okay because she smiles back.

* * *

**A couple of things **

**1) I'm working on my next story but I won't post it until this one is done. Preference g!p or no? I could go either way. I'm really excited about the storyline though. It'll be fun, and gritty...but it's a polar opposite of this.**

**2) I found better mobile formatting options so chapters 8+ are a lot longer.**

**I try to write as much as I can in advance so it gets put out consistently. My next week is super busy but I'll try to get something else posted by midweek.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what ya think!**


	7. 7

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews and pm's. To answer your question this story WILL continue with the ladies on the outside ;), and it may be sooner than you think. It's fun to write how in the circumstance these guys play out in this scenario, in the real world. I'm also really happy with the way that the next two chapters turned out. I hope you guys enjoy as well!**

* * *

7.

"You got some!" Sleaze. Pure unadulterated sleaze. That's what came to visit today.

The accusation hit me before I even had the chance to sit down. I was shocked when I heard that I had a visitor. I only had four people on my list, Puck, Jake, Marley, and my boy Ty I know through running.

"Fuck you Puckerman" I glare at him, trying to hold back a smile

"Now that's no way to greet your best friend," he leans back in his chair with ease as he smirks at me.

"HANDS ABOVE THE TABLE LOPEZ!" The guard shouts to me. I roll my eyes and place my hands on the table in front of me. I don't get many visitors.

"Hows lock up treatin ya?" His words were nonchalant, but I could tell by his expression that he cared. I shrug I'm response

"Same old same old."

"So whose ass did you beat?" He asks with a smirk

"Come again?" I quirk a brow, I really have come to miss our banter

"Scratches on your neck." He reaches over with a finger wag his finger at my neck. I slap his hand away. My hands go to cover my neck self consciously.

"NO TOUCHING LOPEZ!" The guard screams out again

"Fucks sake, I hope that ten dollars an hour is worth the trouble!" I call back over to the guard, but he ignores me.

I feel Puck smirking at me before I turn back around to look at him. He seems older, well... he looks older. His mohawk has been replaced by a short clean cut, and his eyes were clearer than I may have ever seen them. I don't have a brother, well not one that I know of anyway. But I have Puck, and it's pretty much the same. We've somehow managed to stick together through anything. We'd sneak out of our foster homes and take the bus to meet up. And even in juvy we'd write each other. Puck stopped going to school though when he was thirteen. He and the English language don't mix. Im pretty sure half of the "letters" he wrote me were just drawings of vaginas.

"When'd you get out?" I attempt to change the subject

"Four months ago."

"Four months ago and this is the first time you're coming to see me, ass!"

"Hell homegirl hold your horses!" He puts his hands up defensively. "You've been in this place, what a month? I was lucky I was even able to track you down."

I nod accepting his explanation. At this point he and I were just numbers in a system.

"Alright, alright." I concede glancing up at the clock. I know our time is limited

"But you doin alright? Staying out of trouble and all that?"

"Yeah, I'm on my grind, getting things done." Puck says with a shrug. I can't tell if he's being completely truthful though.

"Good because I only have about two months left and so your ass better not be locked up when I get out."

He nods, his jaw firm.

"So," his face turns back to mischief and perversion "you tappin' your cellie or what?"

"Something like that." But I don't say an thin else as Puck watches me expectantly

"Who the hell are you. Normally you'd ramble off from your black book jail of pussy."

I grit my teeth and look away from him, trying not to go soft. But Quinn... There's just something about her. I don't want her to be another name in my black book of ass. Although I admit it's pretty impressive. I've got a solid four pages on Puck... Although the odds have been in my favor shacking up with chicks and all.

"Holy fuck you met someone."

"What, no!"

"Don't lie to me Satan." I glare at him

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come on you know you've slayed every chick in the joint since we were fourteen." His jaw may as we'll be on the floor

"So what? I like what I like."

"I just saying that I never figured you for a one woman type of girl."

"I'm not." I shrug, though there's no confidence behind it. Not now anyway

"If you say so. Speaking of" Puck does a full on scan of the room "there are some fineeee lookin ladies in here."

"It's minimum security so most of them haven't turned to hooking and crack full time yet."

"Well I'm liking what I see. Especially that dark chocolate."

I turn to the direction where Puck is salivating and am immediately horrified.

"Mercedes."

"I'd ride her like one."

"You're foul." I feel my stomach turn, although if I think about it.. No! I don't let my mind wander there, even if I could see it working...maybe...if it weren't for these bars...and maybe if I wouldn't have to worry about my best friends girl jumping me. But she _is _Quinn's best friend.

"You love it."

"Perv."

"I ran into Eliza the other day."

For a second my heart stands still, but I try to continue casually

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She came lookin for me." Puck leans back in his chair. I can tell he's surveying my reaction. I'm trying not to give him one.

"She came lookin for you trying to score?"

"No she came lookin for me because she's lookin for you."

"Did you tell her she's wasting her time?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"I don't have anything to say to her, you know that. So the next time that she comes looking for me tell her to do me a favor and don't."

"If you say so mamacita"

...

Talking to Puck had been both amazing and exhausting. Forever he's been like family. I left him with the promise that when I got out I'd put him in touch with his _dark chocolate goddess. _Hopefully he'll fall down another skank hole and forget before I'm released though.

"Hey Q-" I barge into the room to see Quinn standing with another girl who I only recognized from the caf. She was a tall dark skinned girl who I had never seen Quinn talking to. I see something balled up in both of their hands before the girl turns and leaves.

"Hey." Quinn tries to recover her composure turning to face the cinder block wall as she shoves something in her bra.

"What the hell was going on in here?" I ask willing my temper not to spill over.

"What do you mean?" Quinn was trying to play it off, I'll give her that... but I've seen way too many _transactions _to think that what I'd just seen was anything innocent

"Don't play dumb with me Q"

"Look Santana it's really none of your business. Just leave it."

"None of my business?" I mock her as I slowly make my way toward her. She inches backward with me until her back hits the wall. She lets out a small gasp as her back is met with the cold blocks. "Are you sure?"

She nearly gulps as her eyes lock into mine. My teeth are clenched as I reach my hand down into her bra. Her hazel eyes look fearful for a second before turning dark. Her breath becomes ragged.

"What's this?" I ask waving the cash infront of her face

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me Q."

"I told you it's nothing!" She pushes her body off the wall towards me, refusing to back down

"What'd she pay you for?" I didn't mean to sound so accusing, especially knowing Quinn's past, but at the same time I can't help it

Maybe it was seeing Puck today, or being reminded of my old life but I feel something creeping up in me that I can't contain. A part of myself that I've missed.

Quinn and I stand nose to nose in a face off.

"You think I fucked her?" She grins despite her cocked brow. She's challenging me...I like it.

"Old habits die hard"

Before the words leave my mouth I feel a hand connect fiercely with my cheek. I can't help but look at the flushed girl in front of me with a smirk. My heart swells as her face softens. She's feisty. Go figure.

"Damn girl, you can slap!" I rub my cheek as I open my mouth in an attempt to readjust my jaw.

She grins as she takes my hand from my face and holds it at my side.

"Baby." She teases me

"Oh trust me Mamì, I'm full grown."

I see her eyes grow dark and glassy, and her breathing gets shallow. I grab her roughly by the hips and pull her toward me. She moans into my kiss as I push my lips against hers. We pull back, panting, and stare into each others eyes as if we're trying to solve a puzzle. It's in that moment I decide that this girl will be the death of me.

I've fought with a lot of people. They have fought back, and typically I win. That's the point isnt it? But I can't help but to think when it comes to this girl that I wouldn't mind losing. It would be worth it. She's hot when she's worked up.

Her eyes stay connected with mine, and give a glimmer of mischief as she drops down to her knees.

"Q" I moan as she grabs the waist of my sweats and pulls them lower. She keeps her eyes fixed up at me as she releases my swollen cock. I hadn't even noticed that I'd gotten so worked up.

I grab a fistful of her hair as I guide myself to her lips. She closes her eyes and flicks her tongue over my head collecting the pre cum between her lips. One hand works steadily on my shaft, and the other rests against my waist as I slip myself between her lips.

Her tongue rolls over me in all of the right places and she creates a god like suction on my dick.

"Fuck Q, you're so good." I moan as she picks up the speed. I look down at her as she takes me I'm my entirety, not caring that I'm clenching her hair roughly by the fistful.

She moans against my cock as I feel it start to throb. I know I'm close, and she must be able to tell as well because she starts to run her tongue over me furiously. Seconds later I release my load spurt by spurt, and she takes it all. Every last drop.

She continues or work me until my dick is limp and I have to pull her off of me.

I know I've banged a million chicks in my day, but I can say that I've never seen a more erotic sight than the girl on her knees before me, hazel eyes sparkling up at me with mischief as she pants through parted lips. Pink, puffy, and perfectly glistening.

"I didn't fuck her." Is the first thing that she says when we come out of our stupor, although she's still on her knees and I'm fisting her hair.

"I know." I concede releasing her hair

"How?" She's asks with a crooked smirk

"Because your mine."

"I know." Her voice is rapt and laced with sex

"It's the pills isn't it? You guys roll pills through here." I release my grip on her hair

"Something like that."

"I'm in."

"Santana no. Mercedes will kill me when-"

"I'm in. You're not going to have these little girls coming through here thinking they can run you. I told you that Layla chicks been snooping." I release her hair and stroke the side of her cheek lightly with the back of my hand. "Nah Mamì, you ain't gonna do shit. Not like that" she gestures to my belly "they're going to have to come through me."

* * *

**What'd you think?! Thanks again reading!**


	8. 8

**Hi! Thanks again for all of the reviews. I know some people have felt like S was a little rough with Q, but for right now they're just really products of the environments that they've been in. I've never permit ten g!p, and these are my first M scenes, I just think it fits where they are right now. You'll see them both grow a lot though, especially when they get out. Still a lot of twists and all of that coming! Shout out to Shananigan! Glad you've enjoyed so far.**

* * *

8.

Yeah this girl is hot but damn is she loud. I swear the guards must know what's going on. Lucky for us they haven't said anything. I've only got about a month and a half left. Switching my room at this point would probably be more hassle than it's worth.

Quinn is panting as she comes down from her orgasm.

"You alright?"

"I'm amazing"

"I need a fucking cigarette after that."

"I didn't know you smoked."

I shrug. I'm not really sure what I do anymore. It's been so long since I've been out.

"Tell me a story?"

"What kind of story?"

She turns to me eyes gleaming.

"A story about you and Noah." Quinn had taken to calling Puck Noah after I had let it slip that's his real name.

"A story about me and Puck?" She nods into my chest "Lord" I try to muster up a story about me and Puck... The problem is a) a long portion of the time that we spent together we were too blacked out to remember or b) whatever I tell Quinn will be incriminating enough that she won't touch me. "I don't think that I have one..."

"Come on," She gives me the pout and the puppy dog eyes that she and I have both come to learn can not be refused. Quinn has begun to use it to her full advantage.

"Fine." I sigh as I begin "So Puck and I are like thirteen right, and somehow by a complete fluke or something we end up in the same foster home." As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret that of all of the stories of our debauchery that I could have told that I opted for this one.

"Go on" Quinn nudges me sensing my hesitation

"Alright, alright. Anyway he and I ended up in the same foster home. The family was actually pretty cool as far as foster families go. I mean the parents kept their hands to themselves, puck and I weren't sleeping on the floor...but in any event, it was progress." I sigh as I revert myself back into my thirteen year old brain

...

_Santana: age 14_

_"Bitch is bangin'" Puck declares as he sits on the lawn slowly sipping his soda like the rest of the kids. But his and mine are spiked with rum of course._

_"Whatever, like you could tap that." I stretch out on the lawn beside him we have had a major heat wave this summer._

_Around us our foster sisters fourteenth birthday was going on around us. All of her friends were making a show of themselves as they flung their bodies into the pool in their skin tight bikinis._

_"Oh, I can tap that." Puck smirks "and that, and that" He points around at a few of the girls_

_"Are you already that wasted Puckerman." I scowl at him "Tell me exactly, what have you tapped?!" I challenge him. His gets visibly uncomfortable but tries to hide it by taking a long swig of his "soda"_

_"Kendri went down on me just last week." I quirk a brow at him "In the handicapped stall during gym."_

_I chuckle heartily and throw my head back into the sun before I respond. _

_"Yeah?" I wink at him "you and half of the football team... And as rumor has it the art teacher."_

_"Whatever, I bet I can bang any of these girls before you."_

_"Oh really hot shot." I quirk a brow at him_

_"Really."_

_"Pick your poison." _

_Pucks eyes scan the group of bikini clad girls in the most predatory fashion... But come to think of it he kinda always looks like that..._

_"There."_

_He points to the leggy brunette in the fitted red bikini. Sure she was cute, but in a understated way. Lord did she fill out that bathing suit well. Puberty had been kind to her._

_"Eliza?!" I ask scoffing at him_

_"Yeah, why not?"_

_"Because she's our foster sister for Christs sake!"_

_"So what?"_

_"What so you mean so what?" I glared at Puck like he had two heads "If Dale find out he'll kill us."_

_"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."_

_"No Puck." I slam my cup down "NO." I like girls, in fact I love girls. Really I do, but even I have my limits_

_"Come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of a little bet."_

_"Don't start with me Puckerman. Messing with Eliza's playing with fire and you know it." I my eyes drift over to the girl. She waves me over with a small smile but I smile back and shake my head no. In all of the foster homes that I had ever been in the only thing that I've know to be worse than the parents are their children. Except for this family, and except for Eliza._

_"What, you're scared that I'm gonna win?"_

_"Please, I will slay you." I glare as I turn to him "I'll have her on her back begging for me by the time the sun goes down...if I wanted to." I add as an after thought._

_"Prove it." _

_..._

"You guys are ho's" Quinn mutters as she plays with my fingers "So," she asks looking up at me "who won?"

"That's debatable. I didn't take Puck up on the bet, per-say." I let out a heavy sigh, but didn't explain myself further. There's a whole long complicated history there that lends itself to nothing but misery

She regards me with a raised brow

"It turns out her dad caught her and Puck with his pants around his ankles. After that we both got the boot... So I guess in a way we both lost. At least there we were together."

"You'll be together again soon." She assures me as she rests her head on my shoulder

"We'll see about that."

...

"They killed Wilbur for your breakfast and now Charolettes babies are orphans." Brittany sighs as she watches Quinn down an entire tray of bacon. I smile inwardly trying not to look too proud. I knew that the baby wanted bacon.

I can feel Mercedes eyes on us from across the table, but like usual she doesn't say anything... At least to me anyway.

"Quinn we got have a quick meet up after breakfast." Mercedes says, but she's not looking at us as she speaks. She's looking at the group of Latina girls across the cafeteria.

"What about?" Q asks barely looking up from her plate of bacon.

"Business."

I see Quinn nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Let's meet at the usual spot, thirty minutes after we're done in here." She scans around Brittany, Mercedes, and Rachel looking for approval. And then her eyes stop at me, I nod uneasily despite the looks that I'm getting from the rest of the girls. Obviously Q had failed to mention that she'd looped me in on their business venture,

"So." Mercedes begins as she tosses her fork down on her tray. "You think you're one of us now?" She stares daggers at me but her face is stern

"I can help you out."

"Oh really, you can help me?"

I chance a glance at the rest of the girls who are trying to entertain anything other than what's going on with Mercedes and I.

"You seem like you could use a little more muscle."

"I got muscle." She leans across the table both elbows rested infront of her

"A little back up could never hurt."

She leans back and sucks her teeth releasing them with a loud _pop_.

"Meetings cancelled. It's just going to be me and this one," she waves her finger at me "Usual spot."

"I don't know where that is."

"If you're any good you'll find it."

...

I pull down my beanie over my ears as I trudge across the blacktop to meet Mercedes. She's leaning against a wall in the corner of the basketball courts.

As she sees me she dips past the dumpster strewn to her left. As I am inches from her back I see her pull an angled screw driver from her jacket which she pries into the notch of a door that I haven't noticed until now.

As we enter the room I am overwhelmed by the warmth and the wall to wall machines that clank and whistle around us. It is only when we are fully inside that Mercedes turns to face me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin?"

"Huh?"

"Messing with Quinn. What. do you think you're gonna be there for her after this?"

"What's going on with Quinn and I isn't any of your fucking business"

"Like hell it isn't!"

"What's got you so worried? Why the hell are you so held up on what's going on with us."

"You don't know that girl Santana." And it crosses my mind that's the first time that I've ever heard her say my name.

"And you do?"

"Don't fucking start like you know anything about me either."

"Well then fucking tell me! I'm so fucking tired of your nasty ass looks and snarky ass attitude, just come on an tell me what the FUCK Im missing."

I can see in her demeanor she starts to concede. She shoulders drop as she turns away from me for a second. When she turns to face me again her eyes are brimming with tears.

"It was my brother"

"Your brother?"

"Who turnt Quinn out like that" I let the words settle in my chest, but then it all made sense... "He used her for everything, sex, drugs. He got her hooked, kept her comin' back."

"I didn't realize you guys knew each other before you came here."

She nods but with a bit of hesitation.

"We knew each other in school. I knew what her daddy was doing to her. She didn't ever want to go home. If my house is better than hers that's saying something. She would come over to my house late at night. She'd smoke weed with us and my folks. See my family we were always in the business, always sellin' or pushin' something. When her folks kicked her out she came to stay with me. She got linked up with Ross, my big brother. Her ass got all googly eyed talkin' about she was in love...if you're asking me she just turned her daddy in for more of the same." She sighs deeply leaning against one of the gates surrounding the boiler.

...

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

_"Miami!" Quinn scoffs and chuckles. The girls laid side by side on Mercedes bed with their feet up against the wall._

_"What's wrong with Miami?!" I turn to look at her and she's already mid eye roll. "Girl besides I gotta get my beach body on."_

_Quinn giggles as she reaches into the bowl of popcorn between us._

_"Because," she lazily tosses kernels up into the air and cranes her neck to try to catch them "it's just not for us."_

_"Where is the place for us Q?" The girl closed her eyes whimsically, and then opens them as if a lightbulb has suddenly gone off in her head. "We need to be somewhere where we can get lost."_

_"What kind of lost?" I look at her skeptically_

_"Like fade into the background lost." She turns her head so that she's facing me. "It could be in the city, it could be in the mountains... I just want to be somewhere that if I'm seen it's my choice."_

_"We'll find that place baby girl" she reaches out a hand to me and I take it in mine_

_"I know, it just sure as hell isn't here."_

_..._

"I don't even really remember when it got bad. I worked at this fast food joint downtown. I'd come home and Q would be high as a kite with a black eye or some shit. Or I'd come home and she'd be fucked up on the couch hanging with whoever, he'd be in the corner...just watching. He never let her out of his sight. She and I had this plan that we'd leave together. We thought we'd run off to California and become movie stars."

"Didn't quite work out that way did it?"

"No it didn't."

"What happened?"

"She backed out" Mercedes furrows her brow "time after time she backed out. So I did what I had to do."

"What do you mean?"

"She would have been lying dead in a gutter right now."

"What did you do Mercedes?"

...

_Flashback: one year ago_

_I walk into my brothers room, the smell of smoke wafting through the house is telling me that someone's there. I push open the door to find Quinn knelt on the bed holding a pipe to her lips. She was clad In a t-shirt _

_and underwear._

_"Look at you!"_

_"Fuck off Mercedes-"_

_"Do you not see what he's doing to you?"_

_"He loves me" she sighs as she lets the pipe drop to her side _

_"Girl he doesn't love you, he's using you"_

_"Don't fucking start with this shit Mercedes, I'm not trying to hear you shit talk my life"_

_"Well I really don't care what the hell you want. Have you looked in the mirror lately Q? You're a hundred pounds soaking wet, and that make up ain't hiding that black eye. You don't have to put up with this bullshit. He doesn't have the right to lay a hand on you."_

_"He just got mad. He didn't mean it." He says, but her voice I'd small and frail_

_Frankly I've seen enough. I watched my father treat my mother like this for my entire life, I'm not about to sit back here and watch my brother do the sane thing to my best friend._

_"Guys like that don't change Quinn! I'm telling you, just get out."_

_"And go where? I don't have anybody else."_

_"He's made damn sure of that hasn't he?"_

_..._

"I called in a tip." She clenches her fist as she pounds them against the chains of the fence "I called in a tip on my own house, on my own family... We all got locked up. That's how Q and I landed here this time."

Woah. Out if all of the shit that I was expecting to say it couldn't compare to the truth. And I do have to give her credit the way that she looks out for Q, and Brittany and Rachel even.

"I just wanted out you know? That life is more trouble then it worth. I got tired of worrying who was about yo stab you in the back. It was all so petty. Nothing was ever supposed to get as serious as it did. And now when I get out of here I don't have no family and I ain't got nowhere to go home to." Mercedes voice quivers, and her eyes brim...but not one tear falls. And suddenly I feel nothing but respect for the girl.

When I look back at the girl who I was the last time that I was out its become so clear to me how lost I was. And yeah, it's been pretty shitty to be locked up, but if I hadn't been I have no idea where I would be right now. If I got locked up for doing something after my 18th birthday? It would have been over. I'm going to come out of this with a clear record, and a clean slate. All of us are, and most of us will ruin it.

"I'm not gonna hurt her Mercedes."

"How do you know that Santana? It's so easy in here where it's safe, and you don't have anybody else to worry about but yourselves. Are you really ready for that life outside of here? I don't know if I need to remind you she's having a kid-"

"I don't care about that. I want to be there for Q, and for the baby."

"What if she gets out of here and relapses, what happens if she goes back to her old life?" Mercedes challenges me.

"She won't."

"How do you know that? You don't." I'm silent as I mull over the girls words. I hadn't been prepared for this dose of reality...but one thought rings clear. I _do _know what I want.

"You're right. I don't know how it's going to be and I don't know anything about raising a kid...but I want to try Mercedes. I want to tryn be good for her."

"Okay then."

"Okay?" I ask, surprised by the concession

"Yeah."

* * *

**I look forward to writing a lot more with these two. What did you think? I'm several chapters ahead still so I'll post more soon. Thanks for your time, you guys are awesome.**


	9. 9

9.

So I don't know what the hell was said but it seems like Mercedes and Santana turned over a whole new leaf since they talked the other day. I can't say that I hate it though. I waited up for Santana go get back to our room convinced that she'd come back with a black eye, or a bloody fist. The verdict is still out on who would win in a fight between those two... I hope that I'll never have to find out though.

It's worked out well though, Santana being in with us. Honestly it's taken a lot of pressure off of me too. Having another set of hands help move everything through's made it a hell of a lot less risky. Also to be honest I've been feeling like absolute crap lately. It's like extreme highs and extreme lows. I don't know how to explain it, but it's kind of like I'm pmsing... but clearly that's not the case.

One minute it's like I'm on cloud nine and nothing can get me down. Or I'm horny as fuck... that ones been pretty constant. You know the really unpleasant thing about being pregnant though while you're locked up? Well one of many but the smells. Everything smells! I swear between the cafeteria, and showers, and the body odor of the general population I'm in a constant state of ill. At this point I can't think of somewhere that I haven't vomited.

"How ya feelin today sunshine?" Santana asks me lazily from where she sits across from me on her bed. She's rapping her fingers on the top of her book rather than reading it. It's making my head explode

"Like shit." I respond grimly. It is sweet of her to ask how I am even if it is written all over my face.

It's been raining for a solid week. That means no time outside, and that im locked inside of these filthy walls, with the disgusting smells, and Santana's tapping. The time has been passing so slowly it's unbearable.

"Need anything?" She offers, although it was just a formality.

I shake my head no "I feel pretty tired. I think I'm just going to take a nap."

Santana nods and rises from her bed.

"I'm going to head to the gym then. See if I can grab some decent weights." She leaves the room after giving me a light kiss on the temple. I snuggle deep into my bed and fall into a restless sleep. I've found it hard to fall into a decent sleep now if Santana's not in bed with me. It's funny how quickly we fall into those routines, that familiarity. I try not to think about what it's going to be like in here when she leaves. By that time I'll probably have the baby and get moved into the maternity wing. Usually the girls there are able to keep their babies with them until they're four months old, and then they'll go into placement. Permanent, or temporary. Luckily the baby will be two months tops by the time I get out. We won't have to spend any time apart.

That must have been my last thought before I fall asleep, lulled into a slumber by exhaustion and the sound of a heavy rain on the window.

The next thing that I register however is a shifting beneath me.

"San?" I mumble as I turn over, my stomach makes it a bit of a struggle.

"Santana ain't here." A deep voice breaks in.

My eyes pop open as I feel something pressed to my throat... something extremely sharp.

"The fuck-"

"Shut the hell up and you listen to me, and you better fuckin' listen good or ill slice that fuckin' baby outta you. Comprende punta?"

I give her a slight nod. As I swallow the lump I'm my throat I feel the sharp edge of metal against my neck.

"Give it up." She growls into my ear

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to stall, despite knowing that Layla knows better.

"Don't play stupid with me blondie."

"Why, it's not my fault you're not good enough to get it on your own." I snap feeling a sudden urge rush up inside of me

"Bitch you talkin like you wana die"

"You take what you want." I shudder "There's not shit left anyway. I'm out."

"What do you mean your out!"

"Shit got hot" I lie "so I'm out."

"Well then whatever you got better be good punta." She pushes the hand made blade further into my throat "now where's it at."

"You're gonna have to back the fuck up if you want shit."

"It ain't that kind of party princess."

"My space, my rules. Now back. The. Fuck up or you won't get shit."

She backs away from me slightly but still keeps the edge of the blade inches from my face. I should be nervous, or upset, but she has just pissed me the hell off. This is the last thing that I have time for. I reach onto the square edge of my four post bed. Once we had gotten up and going we all made spots for our stash. Mine is inside of the post by the wall at the head of the bed. I can feel her eyes burning my back as I turn to flick off the plastic cap at the top of the post. I had hollowed out the inside with a pen.

I clench the Baggie of pills in my hand as I turn back to the girl. I roughly shove them with my fist into her chest. Her body jars back slightly.

"Now fuck off." I growl as she flies backwards

"This everything?"

"Yeah. That's all of it."

"You sure?"

"I told you I out. What the fuck else you want from me?"

"What else you tryna' give me?" She wiggles her eyebrows as she takes a step toward me

"Go fuck yourself."

She smirks at me shaking the baggie as she backs away to the door.

"I knew you'd be good for it princess."

"Get the FUCK out." I growl at her. Finally, she turns on her heels and leaves.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Fuck." I sigh as I look around the room in disbelief. Did that really just happen?

In my mind I start plotting. Plotting how I can get back at her, I think about slamming her face into the pavement on the blacktop. There's no question that the week in solitary would be worth it. But then something changes with a little flutter in my stomach. That flutter reminds me that I have to try to do good. It reminds me that I have to try to be better. And I resent it for that. Sometimes it's easier not to try.

I bring my hand to my neck. Maybe there would be a small cut, but no blood. If I play this off right Santana will be none the wiser. I try to focus on that rather than the anger raging inside me. And suddenly the contents of my stomach spill all over my bed.

...

"What the hell happened Q?" Santana barges in. She looks like she has just come from the showers.

I look at the bed and then back to Santana. The guard pushes past her with an armful of my soiled bedding. The guard is agitated, clearly they're holding blankets full of puke, but I can tell Santana is biting her tongue.

"I got sick." And suddenly I feel like I'm five years old. I feel tears well up in my eyes because quite frankly I'm exhausted. I pick up the fresh blankets that they had left on my bed and go to redress it.

"Do you need to go to the medical wing?" Santana approaches me, lightly taking the blankets out of my hands

"No," I mutter "they said the nurse is off."

"What do you mean the nurse is off?"

I shrug

"I don't know, budget cuts?" I try to reason

"Well what if somebody gets shanked, or has a heart attack. Christ what if you start having the kid?!"

"Start having the kid?" I smirk now mildy amused

"Go into labor or whatever. What if some like super crazy shit happens and I have to deliver your kid?"

"I doubt it." I chuckle "besides one of the guards would _probably _take care of that."

"Fuck that. No jail house guards gonna be the first person to lay a hand on your kid Q"

"And so what, you're equipped to deliver a baby Santana?"

"I'm just saying maybe I could catch it or something. Or like pat it's head on the way out."

"You're sweet."

"I'm just sayin!"

"Well instead of just sayin can you hand me my sheets so I can go to sleep? I'm fucking exhausted."

"Fuck it." She tosses the blankets on my bed and then grabs my hands, leading me over to her bed.

"Make it in the morning. Besides I've been waiting all day to cuddle and this is the first time you've looked like you haven't wanted to chop my head off."

And as she pulls me in bed and sinks down beside me I feel a warm sensation wash over me. She pulls herself close to me as she spoons me from behind. Her hand can only go as far as my stomach, but she doesn't seem to care. And that's when the flutters start, but like butterflies in your stomach but-

"What the fuck was that?" The girl beside me leans back from me slightly looking perplexed. I crane my neck to face her.

"That was the baby you clown." I smirk up at her. She's now smiling like an idiot, but I can tell she's trying to keep her cool.

"Kids got a kick doesn't she?"

"That she does."

"You sure there's only one in there Q, cause it feels like a barrel of monkeys to me."

"What I do know is that if neither of you let me get some sleep then you will not want to look me in the eye tomorrow.

"Alright alright." She lays beside me again and positions her hand back on my stomach. "She did it again!" She springs up this time not hiding her smile.

"I know, I felt it." I sigh as my eye lids begin to droop

"I think she likes me."

"I'm glad because I'm not liking either one of you right now very much."

"Sorry."

"Goodnight San."

"Night Mamì." She places a soft kiss in the crook of my neck.

"Night."

Just am about to get lost in my slumber her voice breaks out once more.

"Hey Q."

"Nnnnoooo" I groan bringing my hands over my face

"What happened to your neck?"

My heart begins to race. Honestly I had forgotten about that whole confrontation with Layla until she just brought up the cut. It's an amazing thing how she can make me forget, but it also scares me.

"I think I scratched it during one of my barf sessions today."

I feel her body ease into mine seemly satisfied with my answer.

"Alright."

"Goodnight San. For real this time."

"Goodnight Q."

* * *

Hi! Sorry about the wait! This week has been swamped. Next week will be as well but I'll post another chapter. I didn't revise this one as much because I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Hope that you enjoy regardless. After everything that happens here things are going to get really stirred up. Let me know what you think!


	10. Authors Note!

Hi guys! So sorry it's been so long. This little hiatus was as unexpected for me as it was you. I unexpectedly had to leave the state, and then came home to a slew of obligations. I'll have the next chapter up before the weekend and I'm all caught up on my editing. Updates will be back to normal soon. I hope you all are having a great summer! ...if it's summer where you are... :/. Anyway, there is more coming shortly!


End file.
